


Refuse

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Drabble from 2006, written for the HP100 Starve and HD100 Ambition prompts.





	Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2006, written for the HP100 Starve and HD100 Ambition prompts.

If anything surprised Harry when he first saw Draco Malfoy again, it wasn't the robe or the mask held loosely in one hand. The two long years since the tower had proved to him that Malfoy possessed none of the courage it took to defy Voldemort.

What surprised Harry was the evidence to the contrary, the moment their eyes met across rubble-strewn Diagon Alley.

Malfoy, even thinner than in those final days at Hogwarts, looked strangely robotic, fragile, like rusted scaffolding refusing to collapse upon itself, as he moved towards Harry and into the last curse Voldemort would ever cast.


End file.
